OSes from it's life
by onlyforsachvi
Summary: i update all OSes related to its life.. in this section... you can read 1 OS in 1 chapter... all os not related to with each other... 1-SachVi. 2-AbhiRika. 3, 4, 6, 9-DevYa. 5, 7-NivYa. 8: abhijeet ka ateet. 10. NIJAL "fight or love" *recently updated
1. ye ajnabi

_**IN a hall**_

Some people laughed and talked together... 2 of them was sitting silently and looking at each other..

One lady: **vese sach me us din to aapki beti ne mujhe dara hi diya tha.. par bad me jab malum pada vo cid se hai tab sans me sans aayi mere**

Other lady: **sharda ji.. mujhe to dar lagta hai kahi iski zindgi kabhi khatre me na pad jaye... par CID uska junoon hai..vo chodna hi nahi chahti ise.. vese chalo kal ke us hadse ke karan kuch to acchi bat hui.. devki ji ka phone aaya hamare pas. Or hum to turant taiyar ho gaye**

DEvki: **are phone nahi karti to kya karti... ma piche hi pad gayi... usi din beth ke puri kundli puch li purvi ki... batati nahi to kya karti... or jab malum pada ki uski shadi nahi ho rakhi to turant sachin ke liye bat chalane ka bol diya... luckily iske chachu ko me janti hu.. to mene bhi inhe phone kar diya... or aaj hum log yaha pe hai..**

Sachin (slowly to purvi): **tum CID ko bhi inform kar sakti thi... akele unhe bachane jane ki jarurat kyat hi... tumhari is bahaduri ne aaj fasa diya...hum dono ko**

Purvi: **mujhe kya malum tha vo aapki ma hai... aapne kabhi bataya hi nahi...or me CID ko bula kar intzaar karti aane ka.. tab tak to vo aapki ma ko loot kar chale gaye hote. Achanak se ma ne phone kiya or bola jaldi ghar aa... problem ho gayi... shreya ko sath me leke aayi ...or yaha pe to ulta me hi problem me fas gayi..**

Shreya: **kya bate kar rahe ho aap dono... vese purvi ab sath me hi kam karte ho to... bate to pure time hoti rahegi ... ab to sagayi fix ho gayi hai tum logo ki...**

Purvi: **shut up shreya..** sachin stared shreya and look toward other side..

Shreya laughed : **vese hua kya tha aunty aap acche se batayegi...**

Purvi lost in flashback:

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **On the road, IN the traffic jam**_

Purvi: **o god... aaj phir late ho gaya bureau pahuchte hi dant padegi...** he pressed car horn again...

After some time she cross a desolate road and she saw from front mirror... some goons saw a gun and tried to scold a lady... purvi stopped the car..

Purvi: **aise jana bevkufi rahegi kahi galti se us lady pe goli chala di to... ye 4 log hai...kuch sochna padega**

After thinking something... she called local police and

She move toward goons... looking that lady,

Purvi (with a fast tone): **o to aap yaha hai... aacha kiya aap logo ne.. jo inhe pakad liya. inhone mujhse 25 lakh rupye udhar liye the**

Lady: **me tumhe nahi janti or mene kab tumse paise Udhar liye, jhoot bol rahi hai ye.. ekhiye bhaisahab mere pas kuch bhi nahi hai jo me aap logo ko de saku... jane do mujhe**

Purvi: ... **or kal isne mujhe dene ka vada kiya tha... or jab me inke ghar lene gayi tab ulta mujhe hi apne aadmiyo se dara dhamka kar vapas bhijwa diya tha... ab dekhti hu ye kese bachti hai... aap logo ko jo chahiye le lo... but ye shikar mera hi hai...** and she remove har gun

1st Goon (he saw gun, lil scared) : **kon hai tu...**

Purvi: **bahut bade mafiya don ki bahan hu.. or agar me kisi ka khoon kar du to agle din hi bail bhi ho jati hai meri... direct DCP se pahchan hai meri... tum logo ko jo lena ho lo.. or chalte bano iske bad ye maregi to mere hatho se hi**

2nd goon (saw toward purvi with a fear): and ask to lady: **ye tere gale ki chain hai, ye anghoothi, or ye kangan itna sab kuch to hai.. jaldi se utar or dede hume**

Purvi: **jaldi karo... mera dimag sanak gaya to tum logo ki kher nahi... mere bhai ko malum pada to ek-2 ko mar dalega**

Lady: **ye sab me nahi de sakti... ye sab me mere pariwar ki nishaniya hai... us DCP ko suspend kyu nahi kar dete..**

3rd goon: **dekh dimag mat kharab kar... tu nahi bachegi to pariwar ki nishaniyo ka kya achar dalegi...**

Purvi: **mere pas ek idea hai... me pahle isko mar deti hu... uske bad tum log ye sab utar lena or bhag jana**

Lady: **dekho mene tumhara kya bigada hai... kyu mere piche padi ho.. mera tumse koi lena dena nahi hai**

Purvi: **mar deti hu ise...** and she saw gun toward lady

Lady: **mujhe mar doge to ek bhi nahi bachoge... mera beta CID officer hai.. vo chodega nahi tum logo ko**

Purvi (in mind, with a smile): **bachne ke liye inka beta CID officer bhi ban gaya... kher..**

Goon: **accha jyada shani ban rahi hai..**

Purvi: **CID .. haha... vo kya kar legi... aayegi lash ke pas se kuch fingerprints collect karegi or degi us saluke ko... vo report banayega... vo log criminal ko pakdege... utni der me meri to bail ho jayegi... or vese bhi mere finger prints to tumhari body pe aayege hi nahi... kyuki me to tumhe hath tak nahi lagaugi bus goli marugi or sidhe furrrrrr. Gahne to ye log utarege... me thode hi utarugi**

Goons scared. Goon (to other goon): **oye thode se gahno ke liye... hum log fans jayege or kara dhara to sab is ladki ka rahega..**

2nd: **sach me yar... aaj kismet hi acchi nahi thi... subah subah hi na jane kis lafde me pad gaye...** and he loose his grip on gun

And purvi with sudden move and hit his hand and hold his gun..

Goon: **ye kya hai**

Purvi: **vo sab tumhe ab malum padega... bus kuch der or... phir sabke sab jail ki chakki pisoge..**

2nd: **hum logo ne kya bigada.. tumhara**

Purvi: **raah chalte logo ko din dahade lut rahe ho or bol rahe ho kya bigada...**

3rd: **kon ho tum...**

Purvi: **CID... CID officer purvi... hilne ki koshish bhi ki dono guns ki goliya tumhare andar khali ho jayegi..**

 _ **After some time local police arrest them**_

Lady: **tum sach me CID officer ho**

Purvi with a smile: **jee haan**

Lady: **shukra hai bhagwan ka... me to dar hi gayi thi sach me... vese phir to tum advocate devki ko janti hogi...**

Purvi (with confusion): **jee.. vo most of case handle karti hai CID ke. Vo bhi hum sab ko janti hai..**

Lady: **accha beta.. sukriya... aaj ke liye...**

Purvi; **vese, aap apni jaan de dalti aaj in gahno ke piche..**

Lady: **ye gahne nahi .. meri yade hai... ye kangan... mere bête ne apni pahli kamai se diye the.. or ye kan ke... meri beti ne... or ye chain ...iske sath to jindgi bhar ki yade judi hai... ek hi amanat mere pati ki jo mere pas hai**

Purvi: **sorry... vo ... vese aapka beta CID officer... aapne bhi darane ki acchi koshish ki un logo ko..**

Lady smiled: **milte hai beta jaldi hi...chalti hu me...**

 _ **One day later:**_

Purvi's mother called her in emergency... purvi took shreya with her and they reached home... and she saw.. that lady sat on the sofa with devki and a man (from backside)..

Purvi (toward lady): **aap yaha pe... kya hua sab thik hai na**

Purvi's mother: **beta tumne kal inki jan bachayi thi... ye apne bête ka rishta leke aayi hai tumhare liye.**

Purvi: **kyaaa maaa. Aap kesi bate kar rahe ho.. mujhe nahi karni sha..**

Shreya (with a shock): **sachin sir aap yaha pe..** Sachin also shocked to saw shreya and purvi..

purvi turned: **sir aap yaha...**

lady: **mene kaha tha na mera beta CID officer hai... to ye hai mera beta.. or lagta hai tum log ek dusre ko jante ho to ab to koi pareshani hi nahi hai .. tm betho na... khadi kyu ho**

sachin and purvi sat with a lost face... shreya want to laughed but she tried to hide her smile...

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

All laughed. purvi came again in reality...

Sharda: **jo bhi ho aaj me bahut khush hu.. mere bête ko uski life partner mil hi gayi..**

And all hugged and wish each other...

SHreya was text msg to tarika about that incident... and exited for next situation...

 **SO that's why "our purvi and sachin tied with a knot..."**

 **ready for next OS then please wait...**

 **...**

 **for all ITS life readers... if you want to read sequel of its life then please read friends forever... i changed in that story again... i assigned my original couple in that story... you can read about team future... about team co-ordination with duty and family...**


	2. a unique proposal

Abhirika based

So friends our abhirika also have a story..how they were tied into a knot...

 **Before sachvi marrige**

 _ **1 year ago**_

 **All team (with saluke and tarika) was investing a case...**

They went into jungle in a rainy season to find a aatma who murdered all visitors.

Abhijeet: **sab sath me chalege to rat bhar yeah kam khatam nahi hoga... Aisa karte team banake alag alag Dundte hai us aatma ko**

Daya: **ha ye thik rahega. To aisa karte Sachin tum fready, pankaj purvi ke sath nikal jao**

Sachin: **sir ye dono aatma se Darne Wale mere sath nahi please.. Aap in dono me se kisi ek ko apne sath le jao**

Daya: **thik hai me pankaj Jaywanti or Nikhil ke sath chala jata hu. shreya tumhare sath jayegi to ab chale..**

Abhijeet: **ek min Dr saluke mujhe nahi chalege unhe bhi apne sath leja**

Daya: **are abhijeet..** Dr saluke inturrpted them.. **Kyu mujhse koi problem hai. Abhi to me tumhare sath hi jaega.. Vo acp nahi hai to mujhe Tarka rahe hoge tum log..** Abhijeet stared them..

Daya: **to done... tu ishita, tarika or tere lost love Dr. Saluke ke sath ja raha**

Abhijeet: **daya tumhe me batata hu bad me..**

Sachin silently move toward his way.. Purvi and shreya as usual started talking and followed Sachin... Fready was scared and with a fear he silently follow them..

On the other way daya move toward ahead.. Nikhil and Jayanti scold pankaj again and again..and pankaj was also feel just like fready was feeling ..

And their our lovebirds tried to walk together but again and again saluke was became **"kabab me haddi".** Ishita as usual with a sweet smile, Follow them..

Abhijeet (to tarika): **aaj mausam kitna accha hi raha hai na**

Saluke: **itna bhi accha nahi hai pure jute kichad me bhar rahe.. Or jungle me kide makodo ka katne ka dar rahta hai.. Or yad hai na pichle bar jungle ki ser ke waqt kya hua tha.. Tarika ke andar kese virus ghusa or vo tumhe Marne ke liye taiyar ho gayi thi.. Or aise mausam me sardi jukam bhi ho jate hai**

Abhijeet: **jab bhi muh khologe kuch ulta hi bologe... Pure mood ke kachre kar dete hai..** Tarika and ishita smiled...

After some time again: **vese tarikaji aap khana khake to aayi thi na**

Tarika: **ha abh..**

Saluke: **are bina khana khaye is jungle me aake Marna hai kya ise.. Bhookhe pet bhala kisi ka dimag kam karta hai.. Kese sawal puchte ho abhijeet..**

Abhijeet in mind: **isko mere sath hi Karna tha.. Inse accha to me fready pankaj Jaywanti in teeno ko sath me le aata... Kuch to karna padega Dr saluke ka**

After some time again: **vese tarika ji..**.

Dr. saluke: **1 bat batao har bat tarikaji se hi karni jarur hai, me ore ishita bhi hai yaha pe hai..** Again Ishita smiled..

Abhijeet joint her teeth with anger... And he thought something..

After sometime abhijeet: **Dr. Saluke ye dekhiye.. Yaha pe khoon hai**

Dr. Saluke: **are wah ab meri yad aa gayi..**

And he bent toward land... And focused land by his torch.

Abhijeet held tarika's hand and hide behind a rock..

Ishita saw that with wide eyes.. Abhijeet said her from his eyes to move forward with saluke... Ishita nodded with a smile

Dr. Saluke: **abhijeet ye to koi Keeda Mara hua hai.. Tum cid Wale har jagah khoon ka ek hi matlab nikalte ho..** And he stood

Dr. Saluke.: **ye dono kaha Gaye..**

Ishita: **pata nahi sir**

Dr. Saluke.. S **ab mili Bhagat hai tum logo ki.. Janti ho na vo kaha gaye**

Ishita: **no sir. Me to khud aapke sath yaha neeche khoon ko dekh rahi thi... Uthi to vo log gayab the**

Dr. Saluke stared her.. She bent her eyes.. **Chalo aage Dundte hai unhe.. Mujhse Bachkar kaha tak bhagega ye abhijeet**

They went. And abhijeet and tarika came again that location

Tarika: **wah abhijeet manna padega tumne saluke sir ko bhaga diya**

Abhijeet: **aapko nahi malum tarika ji unko baghane ke liye mujhe katil banna pada**

Tarika. **Matlab**

Abhijeet: **ek nirdosh kide ka khoon Karna pada mujhe**

Tarika: **itni daring kyu dikhayi vese abhijeet**

Abhijeet: **bus Dr. saluke se picha chudane ke liye**

Tarika: **bus isi liye**

Abhijeet.. **Nahi.. Vo..**

Tarika: **bechari ishita ko to saluke sir ke sath Phasa diya tumne**

Abhijeet: **samajhdar hai vo.. Bura nahi manegi**

Tarika: **accha.. To hum log bhi aage chale**

Abhijeet **ha chalo..**

 _ **After some time rain started**_

Purvi and shreya enjoyed the rain.. Sachin saw both of them.. : **tum logo ka yaha pe case ke liye aaye ho na ki barish me masti karne**

Fready: **mujhe to lag raha ab aatma aane wali hai.. Bizliya kitni kadak rahi**

Sachin: **in sabko mere sath hi bhejna tha..**

Purvi: **sir vo vaha dekhiye..**

Sachin: hold her gun: **Kya**

Shreya: **wow kitna pyara puppy hai itne Sunsan jungle me kya kar rah** a

Sachin: **are yar tum log is kutte ke bacche ki Dundne aaye ho kya.. Kya ho gaya Purvi tumhe... Tum dono kab se case ke waqt aisi bate karne lag gayi**

Purvi: **sir me case ke bare me hi bat kar rahi hu... Is puppy ke gale me patta Bandha hua hai.. Or is Ghane jungle me kon puppy ko palte Bethega...**

Sachin and shreya think..sachin: **tum sahi kah rahi ho Hume aage chale dekhna chahiye** _(don't worry friends before their engagement they always work as perfect team_

There Abhijeet and tarika were about to ran quickly but in dark they can't saw In dark and they fallen in a dig.

Tarika: **kya yar abhi is barish me is gadde me Sadna padega**

Abhijeet: **daya... Sachin... Saluke sir koi hai yaha pe...**

Tarika: **saluke sir Hume is halat me dekhenge to bahut khush hoge**

Abhijeet: **unhi NE Gali di hogi jo him yaha fas Gaye..**

Tarika: **Hume bahar nikalne ke liye koshish karni chahiye... Nahi to subah tak sabko hamari lash milegi**

Abhijeet: **vo to hai.**..

And they started tried to climbed But they can't succeed

tatika: **ab to yahi pe marege lagta hai. Vese abhijeet ab last chance hai jo bolna hai vo bol do... Kya pata kal ho na ho**

Abhijeet: **kya bol do... Mujhe.. Kya.. Bol..**

Tarika: **soch Lo abhijeet kahi aisa na ho ki tumhari aamta bhi phir bechen hoke is jungle me ghume**

Abhijeet: **kya tarikaji aap bhi... Aatma me kab se viswas karne lag gayi**

Tarika: **abhijeet sach me tumhara kuch bhi nahi ho sakta...jindgi bhar kuware hi maroge**

Abhijeet: **aisa kyu kah rahi ho**

Tarika **: o goddd abhijeet... Abhi bahut intzAr kar liya.. Jaldi se bol do ab.. Varna hum log marege nahi to bhi me tumhe to pakka Mar dalugi**

Abhijeet: **tarika ji... Vo me... Kya.. Bolu**

Tarika: **Are yar... Tumhe I love you bolne me or kitne sal lagege... Bata do. Budape me shadi karoge kya phir**

Abhijeet embarrassed. Tarika : **ok done... Aaj tum ya to bologe varna me tumse kabhi bat nahi karne wali**

Abhijeet: **tarika ji vo...**

Tarika: **are yar kya Ji ji laga rakha hai... Tumhari Puri team hi fattu hai.. Aise to badi Bahadur bante ho sab ke sab... Andar Se sab darpok... Baki ka to pata nahi.. Pat tumhara or daya kabhi bhi kuch nahi ho sakta**

Abhijeet: **aisa kyu kah rahi ho abhi bol deta hu.. Bolne me kesa dar.. Vo me aapse...aapse**

Tarika : **bus bahut ho gaya lagta hai mujhe hi bolna padega. Me batati hu kese bolte hai** And she stood on a rock and shouted: **abhijeet I...loveee youuuu.** And the voice was surrounded all side..

All was stopped on their location

...

Saluke to ishita... **Ye tarika hi chillayi na**

Ishita nodded.

...

Daya: **ye tarika ko kya ho gaya..**

Jaywanti: **chalo kuch to accha hua is jungle me**

 **...**

Shreya: **ye tarika NE bola**

Purvi: **lagta to yahi hai..**

Sachin : **aaj ka case to lagta hai hath se gaya..**

Feady: **mujhe to lagta h tarika ke andar koi aatma ghus gayi hai**

Sachin : **to kya vo aatma abhijeet sir se pyar karti hai**

Purvi and shreya laughed. purvi: **Hume Awaaz ki side chalna chahiye**

Sachin: **vaha pe bad me ja sakte hai.. Pahle ye case jaruri hai aage chale...**

Shreya: s **ir aapki koi girlfriend hai**

Fready: **thi na vo saloni par uski shadi ho rakhi thi.**

Sachin: **fready bus Karo or aage chalo... Kitni bar ye kahani sunaoge sabko..** Purvi and Shreya followed Sachin silently.

...

Tarika: **aise bolte hai**

Abhijeet: **me khud ka nam leke chillauga to ajeeb nahi lagega**

Tarika: **abhijeetttt... tum abhi mujhe bol rahe ho**

Abhijeet: **tarika ji ye jungle hai... Yaha pe Awaaz gunjti hai**

Tarika: t **o sabke samne bolne me sharam aati hai me bhi to boli abhi... Tum serious to ho na... Ya phir aise hi mujhe Tarka rahe ho**

Abjijeet: **aisa nahi tarika... Vo me khud.. mere ateet ke bare me nahi janta.. Aise me an.. Ye sab**

Tarika: **I don't care about your past... Agar tum sach me mujhse pyar karte ho to aaj tum bologe**

Abhijeet: **vo daya NE sun liya to vo chidayega bad me**

Tarika: **o god abhijeet..** She pickup a grass stick and fold it just like a round. And sat on the knees: **Abhijeet tum to kar nahi rahe ho to tumhara kam me hi kar deti hu.. Will you marry me abhijeet**

Dr. Saluke(from uperside) : **aise din bhi dekhne padega malum nahi rha..** **Abhijeet tum bhi na Sach me..**

From other side daya and the team: **ab ha to bol do abhijeet bechari ke ghutne dekhne lagege..**

Abhijeet: **tum yaha..**.. **To phir us aatma ka kon dund raha hai**

Tarika: **us aatma ko chinta hai meri nahi**

Dr. Saluke: **Sachin tum logo ki Tarah nahi hai vo Dundke le Aayega us aatma ko.. Tarika me to bolta hu uth jao... Uske sath shadi karke fas jaogi..**

Tarika: **daya aaj agar abhijeet ha nahi bolega to hum logo ko is gadde se nikalna hi mat.. Yahi pe jaan de dege hum**

Saluke: **abhi acp rahta to bhi kya tum log yahi drama karte**

Jaywanti: **par abhi to vo nahi hai na... Keep it up tarika... Hum tumhari lasho ko ghar pahucha dege...** Pankaj and daya stared her.. **Vo me mazak kar rahi thi.. Vo kya hai abhijeet sir kuch bolege nahi na..**

Daya.: **abhijeet time pass mat kar or bol dal... Varna kal acp sir se dant tum khaoge**

Tarika: **ab to sab bol rahe hai.. Abhi to Bol do**

Abhijeet: **vo me...**

Puri and shreya shouted: **ek min abhi mat bolna ... hum log aa rahe hai** and they also joined all.. Sachin and fready was hold two other man.. And sachin look toward dig..

Sachin : **sir aap yaha kya kar rahe hai**

Daya: **apni shadi ki tayariya.. Vese good job.**.. **Tumne pakad hi liya.. Hum logo ko to aaj abhijeet NE disturb kar diya**

Tarika: **ab bus... Abhijeet bol rahe ho ya.. Sabke samne kiss karu tumhe**

Abhijeet: y **e aap kya kar rahi hai.. Me bolta hu na.. I... Love... Love...**

Tarika came close to abhijeet: **Abhijeet last bar kah rahi hu** and she hold his face

 _ **All was shocked**_

Abhijeet (slowly): **ek min.. Ek min I.. I.. Love you tarika ji**

Tarika: **jor se or bina ruke... Or bina ji ke... jaldi abhijeet**

Abhijeet one voice ... He shout : **I love you tarika...**

All clapped... tarika: **to ab tum mujhse shadi kar rahe ho.. hai na vo to karoge hi.. to kal me mom dad ko Mumbai bula leti hu... Tum aake unse bat kar Lena... And I love you too abhijeet**

All laughed.. All team remove both of them from the dig.. daya: **sach me KUCH NAHI HO SAKTA TUMHARA**

SALUKE: **MATLAB SACH ME AB YE ReCORD TUT jayega..** **Daya meri mano ab tum bhi dund lo kisi ko jaldi ae jaldi.. Tumhara dost ab tumhara nahi raha...** Shreya looked toward other side.

Daya: **mera me bad me dekhuga hum log chale... Nahi to Subah sab log hume Dundte hue aayege..** **Or ab jake in logo ki shadi ki taiyariya bhi karni hai..**

 **so next day all fixed their marriage and attend a grand event...**

 **...**

 **next number.. daya devki**


	3. A painful past

So friends I think you read sachvi and abhirika OSes with a laugh.. But this time you can't laugh.. Its sad part..

Devya based (most of devki)

 _ **In a room:**_

A 25 year old girl sat on a bed.. Her eyes were full of tears...she crying badly.. Someone knocked the door.. But she was still crying...and she remind about her past..

 _ **.xxxxx**_

 _ **Orphanage home**_

Some 9-12 year kids playing cricket and a girl hit a ball from her bat... and suddenly the ball hit on the head of an old man... Old man stared kids... That girl hide behind her friends.. The old man went inside the head office.

A boy: **aaj to tu phir se gayi... Phir se dant khayegi tu**

Another girl : **or hum sab bhi**

2nd boy: **i** s **bar bhi tumne Jan bhukh ke Mara na un budde uncle ko**

Girl: **ha mara... Ye sab log bekar hai... Hamesha aate hai or sirf ladko ko hi god lete hai..** **Ladkiyan ko nahi..**

Another girl: **devu... pichle bar shina ko leke Gaye the na... Tu galat hi sochti hai**

Devki: ha liya tha tha.. **Par warden madam bol rahi thi vo Mar gayi.. Vaha Jane ke 6 mahine bad hi... Pata nahi usse bahut kam karate the ghar ke.. Mene chupchap unki bate su li thi.. Ye sab log bekar rahte hai..**

Boy: **to is chakkar Karan tum in budde uncle ko marogi kya..**

Devki: **daya tu pakka bada hoke teacher ya police wala banega... Jab dekho tab dantta rahta hai..** All kids laughed..

Daya: **tu aisa sochti hai is dunia me bahut sare log acche bhi hai**

Devki: **Koi accha nahi hai yaha pe.. Vo Mali baba bhi Kahte hai ki yaha pe ladkiyo ko leke koi accha nahi sochta hai... Unki beti ko bhi jala ke Mar dala tha... Jaha pe uski shadi hui thi.. Ek bar mujhe moka mile to me in sabko sidha kar dugi..**

Old man(from behind) : **sach me agar moka Mila to kya Karna chahogi**

Head of the orphanage: **maf kijiye baba... Ye ladki thodi gussel hai... Me isko samjha duga**

Old man: **me abhi isse bat kar raha hu.. Or chinta mat Karo tumhara donation tumhe MIL jayega... Ha to beta agar aapko moka Mila to...chalo Me ek moka deta hu tumhe..** And he talked to something from head manager

Girl confused... All saw that old man

...

 _ **After some days**_ devki entered a haweli..

Old man: **Sharda... Sharda bahu... Dekho to kon aaya hai**

Sharda came outside with 1 month kid: **babuji aap ise leke aa gaye...Ghar me Laxmi ka pravesh hua hai aaj**

Old man to Devki : **beta inhe tum apni MA ki Tarah samjha..bahut pyar degi ye tumhe..**

A man: **baba aap phir Kude ke dher ko ghar me leke aa gaye... Ap ye samaj seva kab band karege..**

Sharda: **aap bhi na kitni pyari bacchi hai... Beta me aaj se aapki MA or ye aapke papa**

Devki stared that man.. She didn't like him.

Old man: **or beta ye choti sa babu aapka bhai hai aaj se.. Kal se aap acche school jayegi or khub man laga ke Padna.. Me dekhna chahta hu meri ye poti kya kar sakti h..**

Devki nodded: **aap kya mere friends ki bhi us school me admission dila dege... Sirf 3 log... Vo mere best friends hai**

Old man smiled...

...

 _ **After 13 year:**_

BAbuji: **teri himmat kese hui ye sab kahne ki… tera pariwar yaha pe hai… tu kahi or kese shadi kar sakta…tujhe mere jite ji ek hissa bhi nahi dene wala hu**

KEdar: **sharda us hisse ko mere nam kar chuki hai jo aapne sharda ke nam se registered karwaya tha…or mera pariwar ab ye to hai nahi mera beta me mere sath leke jauga**

Devki: **aap aisa kese kar sakte hai… ma aapke bina or sachin ke bina kese rah payegi**

BAbuji" **sachin kahi nahi jayega yahi rahega tujhe jaha jana hai ja… khabardar mere ghar me kabhi kadam bhi rakha…**

KEdar: **ye ghar bhi aapke jane ke bad mera hi hoga**

BAbuji: **galat. Mere marne ke bad is ghar ki haqdar devki rahegi… taki tu phir se sharda ko thug na sake.**. **mene paper bhi bana diye hai**

KEdar: **ye aap thik nahi kar rahe..**

Sachin: **pa aap kahi bhi mat jaiye… mujhe sabke sath rahna … hum sab sath me rahege..**

KEdar: **in logo ke sath to me ek pal bhi nahi rah sakta… tujhe me jarur leke jauga yaha se…** and he leaved

Sharda cried, sachin also started to cried.. devki console them… suddenly devki shouted

Devki: **baba… ma baba ko kya ho gaya…** they saw babuji fallen down…

….

In a hospital:

Dr.: **sorry… unhe heart attack aaya hai… or ab unke bachne ke bhi koi chances nahi…**

Devki: **ye ap kya kah rahe… ek bar phir se check kijiye..**

Dr.: **bus shayad 24 ghante… hai inke pas..**

…

After 2 days,

Sharda, sachin and All 4 friends… devki dinesh daya aarti.. stood in front of dead body of babuji… they cried…

Dinesh: **hume kedar uncle ko bula lena chahiye**

Devki: **nahi koi nahi bulayega unhe… me agni dah karugi baba ka… or kisi ko haq nahi** … and she wiped her tear… and held sachin hand and they move forward to all rituals..

 _ **After 1 year..**_

devki (in front of a photo frame): **Baba me aaj se as a advocate work karugi ...mujhe viswas nahi ho raha.. Ye sab aapke Karan hua... MA me aaj bahut khush hu..**

Sharda: **kash mera pura parivar bhi hota is khushi ke Moke pe...**

Devki: **aap chinta kyu kar rahi ho... Me hu. Sachin hai. Sanchi hai.. Him khush hai ma... Bahut khush..** (after a silence) **MA aapse 1 bat or karni thi.. Vo mera bachpan ka friend.. MA vo mujhse shadi Karna chahta hai... Or vo hum sab logo ki sath me rahne dega.. Koi problem nahi hogi... Please MA... Agar aap taiyar ho to**

Sharda: **ye to khushi ki bat hai... Kya nam tha uska... Dinesh.. Use bula Lo kal lunch pe..**

Devki: MA aapko pata hai baba ke karan aaj hum Charo friends ki life set go gayi... Aarti, Dinesh me or daya Charo.. Daya to finally cid officer hi bana..jesa mene socha tha... Ya to teacher ya police me... abhi as a trainee work kar raha hai .. Bad me shayad use acchi post MIL jaye..

Sharda : **chalo.. Accha hai... Abhi koi bhi kam pada to use hi bulayege sabse pahle..** they smiled..

...

 _ **After 15 days..**_ door bell ranged:

Devki: **daya tum aaj subah-2**

Daya: **vo mujhe tumse Dinesh ke bare me bat karni thi..**

Devki: **kya**

Daya show her a recorded video... Devki shocked...

Daya: **kuch Dino pahle ise market me dusri ladki ke sath dekha... Or mujhe jaha tak malum tha.. Iski shadi tumse hone wali... tumhe batata to tum viswas karti ya nahi... isliye ispar nazar rakhna shuru kar di thi.. Or aaj ye sab...**

 **Ye tumhare us bap se Mila hua hai... Baba me ye Haweli tumhare nam pe chodi.. To tumhare baP NE property ke piche ye sab... Game khela**

Devki was still in shocked... She ran toward her room..

 _ **Present time**_

She cried and cried.. And threw all pics, gifts and cards and burnt it...

Sharda from outside: **beta is Tarah nirash hone se kya hoga..usse bhi accha ladke milege dekhna tum.. Please darwaza kholo**

Daya: **Devki darwaza kholo ... Nahi to me darwaza Tod duga... Please us ghatiya insan ke piche Rona band Karo...**

Sachin(with cried tone.. 14 year) : **MA di ko kya ho gaya... PA unhe kabhi bhi chain se jine nahi dege na.. Mujhe nafrat hai unse... Me unhe kabhi maf nahi karunga.. Kabhi bhi nahi..**

Devki heard and she opened the door.. And hugged sachin

Devki(wipe her tear) : **me thik hu..bikul thik... Ek vada Karo aaj se tum kabhi bhi us insan ko yad karke Rona nahi...tumhe sambhalna hai ma ko sanchi ko Samjhe..** (toward sharda) **Or ma.. rahi bat meri shadi ki to aaj se koi bhi is bare me bat nahi karega... Koi bhi nahi...**

sharda: **devki tum..**

devki: **Daya... Thanks... Aaj agar tum nahi hote... to pata nahi kya hota...**

Daya: **hum log acche dost hai Devki or dost kabhi bhi 1 dusre ka bura hote hue nahi dekh sakte...**

Devki: **yes.. you are right...** and they hugged... And Devki continued her life with a pain...

 **... Till she was not married (it's life)**

 **...**

 _ **... So friends it's past of Devki... I hope you liked it...**_


	4. a Sanitarian friend

DEVYA based

 _ **After Devya marriage.. 3days later**_

Devki entered daya'S home

Daya : **room udhar hai mera**

Devki: **janti hu pahle bar nahi aayi hu tumhare ghar pe..**

Devki entered room and saw daya's all clothes, files were messed.. And 2-3 coffee mug, plates and dumbbells were on the sofas. And some newspapers was flying everywhere. ..

Devki: **kya hal bana rakha hai room ka**

Daya: **vo time hi nahi milta saf karne ka**

Devki: **to ek maid to rakh sakte ho na**

Daya: **room me aake koi files se ched Chad Kare to... Or aise me mujhe files easily dikh jati hai**

Devki: **tumhe lagta hai me aise room me rahugi**

Daya: **Rah sakti ho… usme kya hai... 1 min me room saf go jayega**

Devki: **seriously**

Daya: **haaa ek min...** *He picked all clothes, newspaper and dropped them in one corner of room. And then all files, dumbbells and other all equipment also put on that cloths piles.. And he covered all from a big bedsheet.

Daya: **dekho saf ho gaya**

Devki stared: **vo coffee mug or nashte ki plate nahi rakhe unke uper..**.

Daya: **kesi bate kar rahi ho.. Kapde kharab ho jayege...**

Devki: **bahut jyada chinta hai na saf safayi ki**

Daya: **vo department tumhara... Mera kam to ho gaya... Tum coffee piyogi**

Devki: **o god daya.. Isko tum saf Karna bolte ho... Cid ke log itne aalsi hoge.. Ye malum nahi tha...** And she uncovered again bed sheet

Daya: **kya kar rahi hoo**

Devki: **itni sari shelf bus dikhane ke liye hai... Sahi se rakh rahi saman ko.. Tumhe batati hu ki konsa saman kese rakha jata hai**

Daya: **are yar mere kapdo ko rahne do.. Tum so jao na... Tumhare liye jagah kar di mene**

Devki : **bahut kimti hai na tumhare kapde... Ye shirt laundry me Dena chahiye tumhe... or ye pant bhi**

Daya: **are ek sath de dunga na... Abhi rahne do** he snatched his shirt from her hands..

Devki: **or ye mauje kitne gande ho rahe hai daya...**

Daya snatched again: **are tum coffee bana ke lao me rakh deta hu kapde ekdum acche se**

Devki stared and she turned for the kitchen

Suddenly Daya stopped her: **ek min ek min... Vo kitchen, tum rahne do me bana diga.. Tum news dekho TV pe.. Me sab kar duga**

Devki: **matlab kitchen bhi ganda hai ..hai na..**

Daya: **yar vo time nahi milta**

Devki: **time ka bahana mat banao daya... Tum jo bhi saman uthate ho... Use turant sahi jagah rakh do to kachra hoga hi nah** i

Daya: **OK aage se dhyan rakhuga.. Aaj aaram Karo please**

Devki: **me safayi kiye bina sone wali nahi bus**

Daya: **yar tumm..**

Devki: **chupchap Beth jao... Agar tumhare hi saman aise rahe to me mere saman kaha rakhugi.**

Daya sat on the sofa... And Devki started to cleaning the room...she continued blamed daya for mismanagement..

After cleaning...devki: **Dekho kitna accha lag raha ..ab.. Ye files ki jyada jarurat rahti hai to inhe desk pe ek sath ek jagah pe rakh ja sakta... Vese tum coffee bana ke LA rahe hoge to me jab tak hath muh dho leti hu..** Daya nodded

She entered bathroom but daya again ran and tried to stop her... But he Couldn't succeed.. Devki closed the door from inside

Daya: **aaj to tu gaya.. Cid k ek officer ki acchi khasi band bajne wali hai...**

Suddenly Devki opened the door... Daya covered his ears from fingers..

Devki shouted: **daya kya haal bana rakha hai tumne bathroom ka... Toothpaste ka dhakkan gayab hai.. Mirror pe pani ke dag hi dag... Or tum apne...**. She feels awkward... **Apne kapde to dhoke sukha sakte ho... Kitni Gandhi me rahte ho tum..Management nam ki cheese shikhi bhi hai kya..**

Daya: **vo me.. Me... Vo…. shadi ki Taiyariyo me ulajh gaya to time hi nahi mila**

Devki: **shadi ka bahana to bilkul mat Lena... Jake pahle apne kapdo ka jo Karna vo Karo... Vaha se hatao... Mujhe fresh bhi hona hai... Coffee me bana Dugi..**

Daya : **tum rahne do yar... Bechari Purvi... Sachin ki kese jhel rahi hogi**

Devki: **matlab**

Daya: **me coffee banake Lata hu.. Tab tak tum Betho.. Phir bathroom bhi saf kar duga** daya leaved

Devki: **kese manage karegi tu is ghar ko.**. And she opened a Almira.. And all clothes fallen on her.. She was boiled in anger: **daya kuch nahi ho sakta tumhara..**

Suddenly she saw a album..

She opened and saw.. In 1st page of album ,, her baba'S pic with a caption " **thank-you baba for giving me all** ".. She smiled then he turned another page.. And she saw all ashram's pics.. After that she saw her engagement pic with Dinesh " **best friends engaged… Totally happy** ".. She saw this pic and tears dropped from her eyes... She sat on the land and lost in past again..

Daya entered: **devki. coffee ready ho gayi or paaka tum isme koi kumi nahi nikal paogi..** he saw devki with album…

Daya: **ye album kaha mila tumhe kitne dino se dund raha tha.**.and he sat beside her then he saw devki's eyes were full of tears..

Daya: **tum.. tum bhi na is album ko leke beth gayi ho.. chalo utho .. vo kitchen bhi saf karwa do..**

Devki saw daya: **is photo ko kyu sambhal ke rakha hai**

Daya: **vo... is album me sirf vo moment hai jab me bahut jyada khush tha… unme se ek din ye bhi tha.. vo to dinesh ne hi ...ker chodo …** **me bus jab bhi dukhi hota hu… to is album ko khol ke beth jata hu.. par afsos… pichle 2 sal se ye album mil hi nahi raha tha..**

Devki (wiped her tear): **tum pagal ho… pure pagal.. matlab is almari ko tumne pichle 2 sal se nahi jamaya hai na..**

Daya: **vo isme me sab purane kapde dal deta hu.. to phir se dekhne ki jarurathi nahi… jab bhi kisi ko jarurat padti to de deta isme se nikal ke..**

Devki: **tum sach me safayi karna sikh jao… or agar bura na mano to me is photo ko is album se nikal du to..**

Daya: **or me mana kar du to..**

*Devki: **in future apne baccho ko bataoge phir.. ye meri bibi ka mangetar tha hai na..**

*Daya: **haha.. ye bahut accha idea hai…**. **vese devki mere baccho ko batauga… matlab… uske liye pahle bacche to hone chahiye na..**

Devki felt that what she say. Devki: **vo me kitchen dekh ke aati hu…**

Daya: **haa tumhe jo karna hai karo par 2 sharto par…**

Devki: **kya**

Daya: **pahli** (he remove and torn that pic) **ab kabhi bhi past me mat bhatkana**

Devki: **yes…ok… or dusri**

Daya: **mujhse** …

Devki: **tumse kya**

Day: **mujhse safayi ki koi ummed mat rakhna… me jesa hu vesa hi rahuga..**

Devki: **vo to me vese bhi nahi rakh rahi… vese ab aaj ke din kafi hai itni safayi… kal is ghar ko puri tarah se change kar dugi**

Daya: **jo karna ho karo.. bus mujhe bakhsh dena… me aise hi khush hu**

And they both laughed and they continued to see that album with sips of coffee …

...

hope you liked it... DEVYA romantic chapter... wait for 2-3 days

next is niVYA based...


	5. half desires

**at Bureau..** All was busy in files...

Pankaj: **yar itni bbhookh lagi hai... or ye abhijeet sir piche pad gaye... files aaj hi complete honi chahiye..**

Jaywanti: **khud to milne chale gaye dr. tarika se... lab ka bahana leke.. daya sir bhi chutti pe hai, humko yaha fasa diya unhone** Shreya and purvi smiled.

Purvi: **vese aaj to mujhe bhi routine checkup ke liye jana rahega hospital... to shreya tu to akeli bore ho jayegi...**

Shreya: **kyu sachin sir hai na vo company dege mujhe... kyu sir**

Sachin: **vese shreya de to deta par iske sath me bhi jar aha hu..**

Nikhil: **hum hai na shreya... chinta mat karo hum sab mil ke files complete kar lege..**

Purvi: **vese madam chahe to yaha kisi ko bula sakti hai**

Sachin: **purvi.. vo bhi aaj apne kam me busy hai vo nahi aa payegaa.**. shreya nooded...

Purvi: **phir to tu aaj yahi pe maze kar...** And after some time sachvi leaved

Shreya (in mind): **sach me aaj ka din to bahut boring rahega..**

Pankaj: **ye meri side ki file nahi thi**

JAywanti: **1 file bad jayegi to tu use complete nahi kar sakta.. bus detail hi to match karni hai**

Pankaj: **tum hamesha apne kam sabke upper dal deti ho..**

Fready: **are jhagda mat karo.. abhi acp sir bahar aake sabkko chillayege..**

Shreya: **fready sir me ye files andar closed case ki files me arrange karke aati hu... phir nayi files ko sort out karte..**

Shreya went inside cabin. She was arranging files in alphabetically... suddenly someone held tightly from behind...

SHreya (shout): **kon...** but he pts hand on her mouth..

Nivam: **chillaogi to sab andar aa jayege..**

Shreya: **aap to busy the na aaj bahut... subah hi bola aaj to bahut sara kam karna rahega fursat hi nahi rahegi aaj**

Nivam: **tha to sahi par jab tumhari yad aayi to socha pahle tumse mil lu..**

Shreya: **yaha pe kese pahuche..**

Nivam: **sachin ne madad ki mera saccha bhai hai vo**

SHreya: **par sachin sir to hos... aap kitni der se yah ape bethe ho**

Nivam: **bus yahi kuch 2 ghante se..**

Shreya: **aap pagal ho apne kam chod ke yaha pe 2 ghante se time pass kar rahe ho..**

Nivam: **o come on ... ab ye bate chodo.. kyu time pass kar rahi ho.** And he tried to kiss on her lips.

Shreya: **nivam yaha pe nahi... ye bureau hai har jagah footage lage rahte hai ok**

Nivam: **hmmm to lage rahne do... kon hume dekhne ke liye betha hai..**

Shreya: **or in future ye footage kisi ne dekha to**

Nivam: **tum aisi bate kar rahi ho.. tumne to khud aise kam kiye hue hai... sachin ki recording..**

Shreya: **vo bus aise hi mazak me li thi... or vo recording mene aaj tak kisi ko batayi bhi nahi hai ok... tarika ko bhi sirf pics bataye... recording nahi..**

NIvam: **bahut sharif ho... vese mere pas ek tarika hai...** he threw her jacket on CCTV camera.. and he again squeezed her in his arm ..

Shreya: **pagal mat bano... koi bhi aa jayega**

Nivam push her on the land.. Shreya: **aap yaha pe ye sab...**

Nivam locked her lip by his lips.. now shreya was also feeling desires.. she also involve in kiss...

After that he touched on her body, .. and kissed every part of body.. both were breathing heavily..

And he opened her pant's button and zip.. and tried to open her pants...

...

ACP: **fready ye file storage room ka camera kharab hai kya..**

Nikhil: **nahi to sir.. kal hi to sab cameras ko check karwaya tha abhijeet sir ne...**

ACP: **mere sath chalo us room me...** abhijeet, purvi and sachin entered bureau

Abhijeet: **kya hua sir**

ACP: **storage room ke camera ke sath kisi ne ched chad ki hai.. puri screen black dikhayi de rahi.. bus vohi dekhne ja raha hu**

Abhijeet: **sir kal hi to sab camre check karwaye the..**

Sachin think something and say: **sir agar kuch hai to me check kar leta hu... aap log rukiye**

Purvi: **sab sath me hi chalte hai na... ho sakta hai abhi udhar koi ho.**.

Sachin: **tum chup raho yar..**

Acp: **purvi sahi kah rahi hai... hum log bureau me kam karte hai... laparwahi bilkul nahi chalegi..**

Sachin: **sir aap thik kah rahe hai me jata hu na abhijeet sir chalege mere sat** h...

ACP: **yaha 2 kadam jane ke liye itna discussion karne ki jarurat hi kya hai sachin... chalo... ab** SAchin coughed loudly

Purvi: **sachin aapki tabiyat to thik hai na**

Sachin pulled her and said to slowly: **andar shreya hai**

Purvi: **kya... to usme itna tension lene ki kya bat**

Sachin: **sath me nivam bhi hai..**

Purvi (with wide eyes): **aapko kese malum**

Sachin: **mene hi ghussaya tha use.. ab kuch karo...**

ACP was just about to open the door... purvi shouted loudly

Abhijeet: **kya hua purvi...**

Purvi (loudly) **sir vo me soch rahi thi agar andar koi hua to**

Abhijeet: **purvi itna chillake bologi to pakka andar mojud aadmi sawdhan ho jayega... dheere bhi bol sakti ho.**.

Purvi (slowly): **vo hi to chahti hu**

Sachin: **sir vo me aage jata hu ... agar kuch khatra hua to..**

Acp : **ho kya gaya hai tum logo ko... purvi tak to thik tha.. sachin tum bhi aise...** Suddenly they heard the voice of falling files..Nikhil opened door with in a move... and all saw, shreya and nivam was covered from piles of files, a shelf was half bend on them... shreya was shocked to see all.. and he stood and ran toward a shelf..

Acp: **ye sab kya hai...ye bureau ... abhijeet samjhao in... pahle sachin ko samjha ke pareshan... or ab ye log ... or vo security camra... uske sath chedchad... kisne.. tum in logo ke sath mile hue the sachin**

Sachin: **na... nahi to sir... me to abhi hospital se aa raha hu**

ACP: **me last warning de raha hu um logo...** Nivam heard all with head down.. and ACP leaved

Abhijeet: **nivam bhai... kya hai ye sab... are agar ye sab karna tha to bol ke jate hum log disturb nahi karte phir..**

Nivam: **malum hota to jarur bolta na..**

purvi went behind a shelf: **wah beta ab tujhse kaha control ho rha... meri to acchi bend bazayi thi na tune..**

Shreya: **shut up...** and she gathered courage and move toward team..

ABhijeet: **aa jao tum bhi... yar raham karo mujhpe... aise halat me ACP sir khud to chale jate mujhe samjhane ke liye chod dete..**

Shreya: **sorry sir... vo...**

SAchin: **rahne do shreya, vese tumhe agar leave lena ho to me bat kar sakta hu aCP sir se.**

ABhijeet: **ha me bhi kar luga... bus ab aage se yaha ye sab** Shreya was felt embarrassment..

Nikhil: **vese aisa kya ho gaya ki tum logo ne ye sab fies hi gira di**

jaywanti: **or nahi to kya.. or kaam bada diya** SHreya and nivam looked each other...(after purvi shouted they stood with jerk and the shelf was moved on them) They silently went toward outside..

Abhijeet: **nivam... itne bade officer ho.. beizzati nahi karwana chahta... isliye kuch bolna chahta hu... tum dono ko...agar bura na mano to..**

Nivam: **sir boliye na...**

Abhijeet: **bol du na pakka**

NIvam: **yes sir...** all saw toward abhijeet

Abhijeet: **post office khula hua hai... band kar lo.. varna bahar log pata nahi kya kya sochege..**

All laughed.. shreya and nivam felt awkward and shreya ran toward the bathroom..

Purvi (shouted): **vese aap logo ne bataya nahi shelf giri kyu thi...**

ACp (form inside the cabin): **chidiya ghar nahi khola hai yaha pe... janwaro se insane bano ... or kam pe lag jao sab...**

Sachin to nivam: **sorry yar.. aaj ki mehnat bekar phir kabhi try karna... ok**

And all busy in their work with a smile... NIVYA was sad because of half desires...


	6. A SMALL CELEBRATION

_**DevYa home**_

Devki: **ye daya abhi tak nahi aaya bureau se... Hamesha late...** suddenly door bell ranged...

Daya: **sorry aaj phir se late ho gaya..**

Devki: **aaj kya hogaya..**

Daya: **vo me abhijeet ke sath kam me fas gaya tha..**

Devki: **laga hi tha...**

Daya: **yar chodo na abhi rat bahut ho gayi kal subah disscuss karte hai**

Devki: **khana nahi khana..**

Daya: **vo mujhe aschin ko file pakdana tha... vaha pe purvi jabardasti piche pad gayi or mene vahi khana kha liya...**

Devki: **vo piche padi... ya khud man se hi beth gaye..**

Daya: **ek hi bat hai.. use accha lagta hai.. agar uske sath koi company de khane me..**

Devki: **sachin hai, ma hai use company dene ko..**

Daya: **are yar chodo na...mujhe bahut neend aa rahi hai .. aaj kam bahut tha so jaye**

Devki: **ek to late aaye upper se bat karne ko bhi time nahi hai...**

DAya: **kal karege na bat, abhi bahut thak gaya hu... abhi so jao please...** and he went inside room..

Devki: **sach me itna kitna kam hai inhe... ki 2 min bat karne me thak rahe hai ye...** she also entered in room..

Daya exit from bathroom: **ok good night... kal subah jaldi uthna rahega... bureau pahuchna hai...** and he turned off the light.. and slept..

Devki stared daya. She was feeling irritate... and she slept beside daya: **abhi 11 bhi bazne ko hai roz to 1 baze tak sote ho...**

DAya: **yar aaj vo bhatkana bahut ho gaya case ke karan... isliye thak gaya hu... abhi tum bhi so jao... tumhe to khushi honi chahiye me aaj jaldi so raha hu..**

Devki: **meri neend kharab karke.. tumhare wait karne ke chakkar me soyi hi nahi... socha din bhar bat karna nahi hota... par tum...**

Daya: **kal subah thoda jaldi uthke jee bhar ke bat karege ok..** and he slept and cover himself from blanket

DEvki became sad and turn other side... and slept...

...

After 11:55, devki heard voice of falling utensils... She awake with jerk...

Devki: **daya kaha hai... phir se bhook lag gayi kya... bartano ko giraye bina chain nahi padta...a** nd she went toward outside..

And she surprised... Candles were everywhere spangled... A table was completely glowing with candles... and a cake was on them...

Daya hugged her from behind.. and say slowly in her ear: **happy birthday dear**

DEvki turned: **mera birthday...me celebrate nahi karti tmhe pata hai na..**

Daya: **nahi karti isiliye aaj karogi...** and he turned on music..: **mujhe pata hai tumhe pasand nahi par ab aaj se ye pasand napasand ka khel khatam..**. and he pulled her in his arm: **ab se ye din to mere sath to celebrate karna hi padega**...

Devki: **daya aaj tak mene sabko mana kiya hai or ab tum..**

Daya: **sab log darte hai tumse... kal purvi ne bhi bola ki uski iccha hai tumhara birthday celebrate karne ki... par sachin ne mana kar diya..**

Devki: **me ab ye sab**...

Daya kissed slowly on her lips.: **or aaj sham ko me sabko party de raha hu tumhare birthday ki... so madam ab tum mana nahi karogi...** and he kissed and held her hands and then he took her near of the table: **par abhi is waqt to birthday sirf or sirf mere sath celebrate karogi... to cake kate... ab** Devki continually looked daya.

Daya: **kya hua...**

Devki with tears: **kuch nahi** and she hugged him..

Daya: **please cake kato ... ab mujhse sahan nahi ho raha..**

Devki cut the cake and daya sang happy birthday for her.. devki fed him a piece of cake..

Devki: **khana nahi khaya na...tumne** daya nodded

Devki: **to jhoot kyu bola**

Daya: j **ab tak me khana nahi khata tum soti nahi... or mujhe ye sab decoration ka time kaha milta phir..**

Devki: **please aage se bhooke pet to sona bhi mat... chahe jo ho khali ...**

Daya: **khali pet nahi sona chahiye... malum hai baba...** **chalo abhi.**.and after eating food daya held devki in his arm.. and took her from room.. he kissed softly on her head...

Daya: **subah uthne ki jaldi hai?**

Devki: **kyu?**

Daya: **mujhe to nahi hai...** and he kissed her lips

Devki: **kyu thodi der pahle to kah rahe the subah jaldi jana hai tumhe..**

Daya: **tum pahle ki bato me bahut jeeti ho...** and ahe started kissing on her body... and after some time they involved in each other... suddenly daya's phone ranged..

Devki: **ab is waqt kiska phone.. kahi abhijeet to nahi**

Daya: **purvi hai..a** nd he cut the phone and they continued their love...this time devki's phone ranged.

daya: **Lagta hai ye aise nahi manegi...** and he switched off both phone... and continued their process...

this time landline ranged. This time devki received phone

Devki: **hello**

Purvi: **happy birthday di.. mera phone kyu nahi received kar rahe ho**

DEvki: **thank you purvi.. vo bus so gaye the hum log..**

Purvi: **so gaye the ya... phone pahle on the.. phir achanak se off... sachin bol rahe aapko pasand nahi aayega koi aapko wish kare to... or yaha to aap log phone off karke celebrate kar rahe ho**

Devki: **thanks purvi.. tum ab kuch jyada nahi bolne lag gayi ho... so jao abhi ..**

Purvi: **sachin or ma se to bat kar lijiye... un logo ko viswas nahi ki aap bat karegi..**

Devki: **karwa do..** daya steal phone: **purvi hum log kal bat kar rahe good night..** and he cut the phone and put receiver other side..

devki smiled and they complete their process and at last daya wished her again happy birthday and they slept in each other arm..

...

now 1 sachvi, 1 panwati, 1 kevya, 1 nijal, and one mix SS remain.. from its life..


	7. who is HOT

_**At nivya house**_

Shreya and purvi talking continually from last 2 hour...

Nivam was watching TV... Nivam: **or kab tak bate chalne wali hai...**

Purvi: **kuch problem ho rahi hai**

Nivam: **nahi vese aaj tum sachin k sath nahi ho... isliye bus pucha**

Purvi: **vo kya hai sachin kisi case ke silsile me bahar gaye... mujhe shreya ki yad aa gayi... to me yaha aa gayi**

niVAm: **bahut accha kiya...** and he was looking toward shreya and hit the remote..

Shreya: **kya hua..**

Nivam: **kuch nahi vo bus remote kam nahi kar raha tha...**

Shreya and purvi again started their gossips.

Nivam (in mind): **ab purvi ko jane ka bhi nahi bol sakta... or inki bate bhi khatm hone ka nam nahi le rahi... kya karu ki inki bate khatm ho jaye..**

Suddenly he clicked a thought... and he started searching on mobile.. and after some time, he shout: **yes ... loved you .. its damn good..** Shreya and purvi look again,

Nivam: **vo bus kisi se chat kar aha tha.. sorry aisa karta hu me room me jata hu.. tum logo ko disturbance ho raha hoga..**

Shreya confused.. purvi: **vese shreya ab hum log shoping pe kab chal rahe..**

Shreya's mind was diverted now. In mind: **ab kon aa gaya chat karne wala.. jisse itni exited hoke bate kar rahe...**

Purvi: **shreya tune reply nahi diya...**

Shreya: **ha vo me batati hu.. ek min me bus aayi vo meri files aise hi padi.. nivam dekh lege to gussa karege...** and he went toward inside the room Nivam heard footstep and he again start mobile and open a site..

Shreya entered and saw he was busy in mobile..shreya saw toward mobile screen and she shocked..

HE visit a adult site.. and a chat box was open.. shreya shout: **ye kya kar rahe ho tum**

Nivam (close the screen): **kya .. me kya... tum kab aayi...darwaja to knock karna tha**

Shreya: **ACCHA AB APNE KAMRE ME AANE KE LIYE BHI DARWAJA KNOCK KARU**

Nivam: **gussa kyu ho rahi ho.**.

Shreya: **aisi ghatiya sites kese visit kar sakte ho tum**

Nivam: **isme bura kya hai ab bibi ko bate karne se fursat nahi to...**

Shreya: **isme meri bate kaha se aa gayi**

Nivam: **kyu tum tumhara time pass kar sakti ho to me mera time pass nahi kar sakta kya..vese seriously jisse bat kar raha tha na vo hot bahut hai**

Shreya: **mobile do apna idhar.. kya bate ki usse tumne..**

Nivam: **ab kya bahtau..**

SHreya: **nivam please mobile do** and she tried to steal mobile..

Nivam raise his hand: **are rahne do, tumhare kam ki bate nahi hai**

Shreya tried to hold mobile: **kyu aisi kya bat hai jo mere layak nahi hai, or aapke layak hai**

Nivam: **are ye shoping, gossips ya jokes se related nahi hai jaan.**

SHreya: **matlab kya hai tumhara... mujhe vo chat padni hai.. abhi isi waqt nahi to me mumma ko bata dugi ki tum itni ghatiya sites visit karte ho, ek officer hote hue bhi**

Nivam: **har bat pe ma ki dhamki. Ye accha hai**

SHreya again tried to steal but this time nivam pulled her close. And hugged her tightly

Nivam: **batau kya bate karne wala hu usse**

SHreya: **chodo mujhe, mujhe bat hi nahi karni aapse..**

Nivam: **soch lo, ab agar na bola to abhi to start kiya hai bat karna.. aage...**

Shreya: **nivam... pleaseee. Aisa kuch nahi karoge..**

Purvi knoked the door from outside: **shreya busy ho gayi kya...**

Shreya (slowly): **mujhe chodo, purvi bahar wait kar rahi**

Nivam: **soch lo ab agar gayi to ...**

SHreya: **pleaseee purvi ko kya reply du...**

Nivam shout: **purvi navya apne room me hai tum usse bate kar sakti ho jake thodi der... shreya abhi bahar nahi aayegi..**

Purvi laughed: **ok continue me bad me aati hu...**

Shreya pushed him: **pagal ho kya.. ye kya bola use**

Nivam: **kyu, ab bol diya or vo samajh bhi gayi to ab tension ka kam hi nahi**

SHreya: **ha tumhare liye nahi, bad me kitna chidayegi vo mujhe**

Nivam: **tum logo ne bhi to kum pareshan nahi kiya use...**

Shreya: **me ja rahi hu bahar...**

Nivam show her mobile: **soch lo...** now SHreya confused.. **.**

Nivam came close to her: **to kya socha**

Shreya: **blackmail kar rahe ho mujhe**

Nivam: **1 CID officer ko blackmail na baba itni himmat kaha...bus vo kya hai vo bahut hot hai... ab phir mera man fisla to akele bethke..**

Shreya: **accha vo hot hai or me kya hu?**

Nivam touched her lips: **hmmm dum nahi uske jitna... tum ekdum sharif ho uske samne**

SHreya pulled close to him: **or aisa kyu lagta aapko**

Nivam **: bus vo... aise hi vo bahut bold hai or tum nahi**

Shreya: **kyu aisa kya dikha diya usne tumhe**

Nivam pushed her and sleep on bed and hugged pilow: **ab kya bolu tumhe...**

SHreya stared nivam and came close to him: **ye sab fake id rahte hai..**

Nivam: **are vo online video chat pe thi, fake kese ho sakti hai**

Shreya pulled his collar: **bus bahut ho gaya, ab band karo uski tariff karna**

Nivam: **kyu jalan ho rahi hai usse**

SHreya **: nivam me kisi se nahi jalti or usse to lakh gun jyada acchi hu samjhe**

Nivam: **accha mujhe to nahi lagta, tum behenji type ladkiyo me se jyada ...** but he couldn't complete his sentence. Shreya locked his lips by her lips..

Shreya: **ab...**

Nivam: **hmmmm** then nivam shocked to saw shreya... now shreya slowly open her all upper clothes she hold his shirt and put a leg on her knee.

Shreya: **now**

Nivam saw her with open mouth... and then shreya sat on her lap and byte on his neck.

SHreya: **isse bhi jyada hot hai kya vo...**

Nivam lost in shreya totally : **nahiii**

Shreya pushed him: **to ab aage se mere samne to kisi ke bare me bolna bhi mat...** And then she was turned to wear clothes..

nivam: **ye kya... kaha ja rahi ho... bus itna hi**

Shreya: **kyu kuch problem hai... aap us ladki se hi bat kar lijiye... aap ko vo jyada better lag rahi thi na**

Nivam held her from behind: **sorry.. usme tumhari wali bat nahi**

SHreya turned again: **kyu... aap ko to vo bahut hot lag rahi thi**

Nivam: **hogi vo par uske sath me vo sab nahi kar sakta jo tumhare sath kar sakta hu**

Shreya: **accha bus isliye mujhe rok rahe ho**

Nivam: **pagal ho kya... aisa kuch nahi hai** and kissed her shoulders

Shreya: **kyu usse bate karo na ab** and pushe him

Nivam: **are yar mene usse bat tak nahi ki... me to bus mazak kar raha tha**

SHreya: **accha ab mazak kar rahe the.. mene khud apni aankho se dekha**

Nivam: **vo bus tum purvi ko chod hi nahi rahi thi ... to mene jan bhujh ke... tum room me aayi to mene vo site open kar li..**

Shreya smiled: **sach**

NIvam **: much... ab or jyada mat tadpao please** SHreya smiled and hugged him...And after that they shared apassionate kiss...

Shreya: **vese purvi...ko..**

Nivam: **ab bus koi nahi tum or me... jitna jaldi mere pas aaogi utna jaldi purvi se milogi..** and he took her in arm..And after that they shared a lovely and erotic moment together...


	8. ABhijeet ka ateet

_**Rajasthan, a mid class family**_

A man: **MA me duty pe ja raha hu...**

His mother: **beta is case se piche kyu nahi hat jata... Sab kuch to itna accha chal raha hai... Or aise me tu kisi Khatre me na pad jaye...**

Man: **MA ek police wala apni duty pahle dekhta hai.. Baki bate bad me**

Man's father: **abhijeet beta tum jao... Iski aadat hai chinta karne ki.. Ye karti rahegi... Par sach me mujhe bada garv hota hai jab tere bare me kisi ko batata hu**

Abhijeet: **sukriya baba.. Ek aap hi jo mujhe samjhe hai**

A girl came with a file: **accha ji bhaiya or me.. Mujhe bhool gaye... Baba ke bad sabse badi supporter me hi hu is ghar me aapki**

Abhijeet hugged her: **anu tu to meri Jan hai... Tujhe kese bhool sakta hu...**

Anamika: **that's like my big brother... Aapki files...** She smile

Ankush(abhijeet's younger brother) : **me bhi to Tera bada bhai hu... Tu mujhe to ye nahi kahti**

Anamika: **kyuki bade bhaiya mujhe support karte hai, aap nahi..**

Ankush **: tu pad likh ja vahi bahut hai.. Uske bad accha sa dulha dekh ke Teri shadi Karwa dege,**

Anamika: **dekhiye na bhaiya... Ankush bhai hamesha aisi hi bate karte hai**

Abhijit: **shadi to Teri karwayege par tere sapne pure hone ke bad**

Abhi mother: **ha or iska sapna bhi Teri Tarah jaan Khatre me dalne ka hai.. Tu tere baba or ye 3no ghar ko aise hi khatam kar daloge ek din**

Abhijeet: **MA itna gussa kyu hoti hai...** Suddenly women entered with a cup of tea... Abhijeet was feeling shy

Anamika: **bhaiya aap logo ki shadi ki 2 hafte ho chuke hai an to sharmana chod do...**

Ankush: **bhaisahab ka kuch nahi ho sakta**

Abhi'mother: **hum logo ki chinta na sahi... Par avni ye to tere liye hi is ghar me aayi hai... Iska to soch**

Abhijeet: **MA bus Karo na agle hafte is case ki sunwai shuru ho jayegi... Or adalat ek ek mujrim ko jail ki salakho ke piche bhej degi... MA ye factory band ho jayegi or log nashe ke bandhan se mukt hoge..**

Abhi's Mother: **duniya me hazaro aisi dukane hai, tu ek ko band karwwa dega to koi fark nahi padega…**

Abhijeet: **ma me chalta hu late ho rahi hai mujhe** …and he leaved

 **…** **.**

Some goons stop abhijeet at the mid road

A goon: **tujhe akhiri warning de rahe is case se nam hatale varna bahut bura hoga..**

Abhijeet: **mujhe dhamki dekar tum log apni musibate bada rahe ho..**

2nd: **tu sochta hai tu apne dum kham pe sab sahi kar dega… par tere police department me hi kai log aise hai jo humse mile hue hai.. tu kab khatre me pad jayega malum hi nahi padega..**

ABhijeet: **vo to malum padega kon khatre me padega or kon nahi…** and he leaved..

 **…** **..**

After few hearings of courts..

Abhijeet: **ab court apna faisla jaldi sunayegi…or ab un logo ko jaldi hi saza milegi..**

Anamika: **bhaiya kal mujhe friends ke sath ek trip me jana hai me jau na..**

Abhijeet **thik hai tu sambhal ke jana …or ha tu bole to kuch log ko tere sath..**

ANamika: **please bhaiya mujhe kisi ko sath me nahi le jana… me aapki bahan hu mujhe koi nuksan pahucha hi nahi sakta…**

Ankush: **bhaisahab aap ise had se jyada choot de rahe hai..**

Abhijeet: **agar ye logo se darker ghar me bhethegi to phir kabhi police officer nahi ban payegi…**

ABHi's mother: **mujhe to dar lagta hai is ladki ka hath kon pakdega aage jake,..**

Anamika: **ma yahi to chahti hu kisi ki himmat na ho mere hath ko pakdne ki…**

Abhijeet: **chalo kal mujhe jaldi uthna hai, so jate hai abhi… kal bat karte..**

 **…**

 _ **In abhijeet room**_

Avni: **aap aise case lete hai or dar mujhe lagta hai…aap apna dhyan rakhiyega please pata nahi mera dil bahut ghabra raha hai..**

Abhijeet hugged her from behind: **aap darti bahut hai… ek police wale ki bibi hai … aapko to himmat se kam lena chahiye..**

Avni **: bus bhagwan kare ye case jaldi khatam ho jaye… or phir kabhi aapko aise case ko hath na lagana pade..**

Abhijeet smiled: **thik hai abhi to so jate hai kal jaldi nahi utha to jarur pareshani ho jayegi….** and they slept..

 **…** **.**

 _ **Next day**_

Abhi's mother: **abhijeet aaj dil bahut ghabra raha aisa lag raha kuch galat hone wala hai**

Abhijeet: **ma mujhe kuch nahi hoga…me bilkul thik hu… or security guard bhi hai ghar ke bahar… koi bhi pareshani ho to turant phone kar dena…anamika tum dhyan rakhna apna…** And he waved to everyone

….

 _ **at police station**_

abhijeet didn't find any document of case…abhijeet called every one and asked about documents.. All was silent… abhijeet phone ranged…

A voice: **tujhe bola tha case se nam le le par tune nahi mana… ab tu bhugat…** and he cut the phone

Suddenly a man ran and came near with abhijeet: **abhijeet vo tera ghar… tere ghar me kuch gunde ghus aaye hai… bahar ke guards ko mar dal hai un logo ne..** Abhijeet scared then abhijeet and that man ran toward home…

The peoples was stood outside the home And he entered house and he saw that… her mother and father was lied on the floor.. and Their neck was bleeding… abhijeet eyes was filled with tear.. and he ran inside… his wife also lied on floor.. And her body was fully scratched and A knife was rammed into her stomach.. He cried and yelled… he was feeling helpless… he called his brother…

Ankush: **ha bhai-sahab bolo..**

Abhijeet: **tu thik hai na..**

Ankush: **me thik hu abhi abhi anamika ko bus me bethaya…**

ABhijeet cried and say: **ek bat sun .. anamika ka dhyan rakhna..** he sobbing.. **use kabhi bhi koi kami mahsus mat hone dena…** and again he sobbing…

Ankush: **bhai-sahab kya hua sab thik to hai na…**

Abhijeet: **pata nahi ab kabhi tum logo se milna ho ya na ho… mere kuch kam adhure rah gaye hai ab unhe me pura karke hi aauga…** and he cut the phone..

 **…**

After some time he entered factory which was situated outside of town,… where all high society people laughed and drinking…

And he shocked to saw that his senior officer also involve with them..

A man: **ab kabhi vo dubara uthne ki himmat nahi karega..**

S officer: **or is case ke khilaf ab koi sabot bhi nahi bacha… kitni mushkil hui thi ye paper mujhe police station rakhwane me..**

Head of factory: **ab hamara kabhi bhi koi kuch nahi bigad sakta..**

Abhijeet cried again … and then he thought something… and placed bombs everywhere which was he took with him.. suddenly a goon saw him: **boss vo dekhiye vaha…vo yahi pe hai…** Abhijeet tried to escape… but 2 goons caught his from behind…

Head of the factory: **kaha tha tujhse is case se dur rah.. bematlab bibi ma baap se hath dho betha… suna hai tere bhai bahan bach gaye… unke sath jake shanty se jindgi jee.. hum logo ka picha karna chod de… ab kuch nahi milega tujhe… apne ma baap ka antim sanskar to kar ke aaya hai na..**

Abhijeet yelled: **tum log ko me choduga nahi kisi bhi kimat par nahi**

S officer: **par ab tumhare pas koi sabot bhi nahi bacha… kya karoge tum..**

Abhijeet laughed: **kanoon tumhe saja nahi de paya par me duga… marne ke liye tum sab log taiyar ho jao..**

A man: **lagta hai iska dimag sarak gaya… jo aisi bate kar raha… yaha pe tu akela hai or hum sab tujhe ek bar me khatam kar sakte or ulta tu hume hi Dhamka raha..** Abhijeet pushed 2 goons… and saw the remote… and he smiled..

Head: **pagal ho gaya hai kya tu bhi mar jayega aise me**

Abhijeet: **ab marne ka koi dar nahi… tune pahle hi mar diya hai mujhe.** After that all was scared and tried to escape from factory…

Abhijeet reminded his parents, his wife, his sister and brother… and he push the button… and a blast happened with loud voice… abhijeet was near of a window… He was thrown in the air…

 **…** **.**

After few month

He opened his eyes in hospital… he was nothing reminding about his past…

A 40 year man sat beside his..

Doctor: **ab kesa lag raha hai… ye hi vo insan hai jinhone tumhe bachaya tha…** Abhijeet look toward him

Man: **me ACP pradhyumn, tum meri car ke samne aake gire the..or ske bad tumhara ilaz shuru karwaya.. tumhara nam jan sakta hu..**

Abhijeet: **abhijeet… bus me kon hu, yaha kese aaya..**

Doctor: **tum aaram karo..** and he injected again

After some time

Doctor: **jesa mujhe shaq tha inki yaddasht chali gayi hai.. ab inhe apna past yad nahi..**

ACp: **iske bare me malum karwaya… ek officer tha jo apna pariwar kho chuka hai.. aise me ise apna ateet yad na aaye to behtar hai… apni imandari ki bahut badi kimat chukayi hai isne..**

Doctor: **to ab..**

ACp: **police officer hai to ek bar ye thik ho jaye.. phir me yahi chahuga ye CID team join kare.. iske liye me officers se request jarur karuga..**

 **…**

And after some time CID team welcome a new officer: **CID officer abhijeet….**

After 8 year

 **Some-where a place in rajshthan,**

a women stood in front of pic… its abhijeet and his family pic.. a garland was on this photo-frame

Anamika: **Bhaiya aaj mera sapna pura ho gaya hai… kash aap mere sath rahte to is lamhe me aap sabse jyada khush rahte… sabse jyada- I missed you bhaiya….** And her eyes was feel with full of tears..

 **…**

Abhijeet (to daya): **yar aaj dil me kuch becheni ho rahi hai .. aisa lag raha jese mera koi apna hai ai jo aaj bahut khush hai..**

Purvi (reporting on her duty, it was her first day): **sir me hu na… mera sapna tha cid join karna.. vo pura ho gaya to me aaj bahut khush hu….**

Daya: **ye lo ise hi apna man le…. Vese bhi tujhe tere bare me kuch yad to hai nahi…** and they laughed..

 **…** **.**

Anamika enterd the police station… and all salute to her… and he placed a small photo frame of her family on the desk.. and she started working..

 **…** **..**

 **Sometime we forget our relatives but they are still situated in our corner of heart…**

 **...**

 **hope you liked it... abhijeet past in my way.. please gave me review if you liked it...**


	9. Love confession

Daya and devki was married few days ago,

Devki came with tea and saw that daya was reading newspaper..

Devki: **tumhara padna ho jaye to mujhe bhi pakda dena...**

Daya: **tumhe bhi padna hai... ek min... he saprate some pages of new paper... ye lo... tum itna pado tab tak tumhe baki deta hu..**

Devki in anger: **daya, mujhe is tarah news paper ko saprate karke padna accha nahi lagta hai... pure news paper ka kachra kar diya..**

Daya: **tumhe news padne se matlab hai.. ya paper se... pado na...**

Devki: **me office me hi pad lugi rahne do... tum kum se kum naha to lo...**

daya: **me pura paper pade bina nahi uthne wala hu...**.daya's phone ranged... its shreya

daya: **phone idhar de do please..**

Devki: **ye lo, shreya ka hai...** Daya received and cut the phone... and stood: **kya hua...kaha chal diye.. abhi chay to pee lo..**

Daya: **are vo bureau ki kuch files adhuri rah gayi hai... shreya ko thodi problem ho rahi hai... me fatafat naha ke jata hu... chay udhar hi pee luga... and he leave..**

Devki: **abhi jab mene nahane ka bola to news paper pura hi paduga... or abhi... files bad me bhi complete... mujhe kya karna...**

 **...**

 **Next day:**

Devki to daya: **aaj mere pas jyada kam nahi hai... to hum log kahi bahar chalk e aate..**

Daya: **really, matlab... tumhare pas hamesha kam ka bharmar rahta hai to... vese hum log phir kabhi chalege... vo shreya ko nivam ke sath womensera ke kam ke liye ganv jana hai... to me chahta hu... ki vo jaye usse pahle puri pending files complete ho jaye...**

Devki with little irritate: **baki log bhi to hai...**

Daya: **kaha, purvi to khud busy hai... or abhijeet abhi apne bête ke sath or tarika ke sath thoda busy hai...baki ke logo ko tum janti hi ho... ek sachin hi mere alawa madad karne ke liye... to vo bhi bhida hua hai... accha me abhi chalta hu... hua to kal dekhte..** he leave again..

Devki: **aaj bhi...** she murmured: **shreya**

 **...**

next day devki waked and saw that daya was ready

daya: **accha hua tum uth gayi vo... me pankaj, ishita or shreya ke sath ek case ke liye shahar se thoda bahar ja raha hu, shayad thoda late ho jau... tum wait mat karna...**

Devki (in mind): **shreya hi kyu... kya daya shreya ko abhi tak bhoola nahi...**

Devki to daya: **aaj hum log bahar chalne wale the na...**

Daya: **ha... par mene pakka nahi kaha tha... me kal dekhta hu...**

Devki in lil anger: **abhi bhi tum pakka kaha kah rahe ho...** and went toward bathroom. daya saw her with confusion but he leave because of work.

 **...**

 **Next day**

Daya entered home.. and saw devki was sleeping over sofa...

Devki awake: **tum rat ko aane wale the na..**

Daya: **tum yaha kyu soyi hui ho...**

Devki: **mene pucha tum rat ko aane wale the na...**

Daya: **ha me aane wala tha... par vo rat jyada ho gayi thi to hum log ek hotel me hi rook gaye the...**

Devki irritate: **bahut acche... vo to tumne pahle hi kaha tha na... ki late ho jayegi... to pahle hi kah dete.. ki rat ko nahi aauga... kum se kum intzar to nahi karti..**

Daya: **mene kaha tha na kit um so jana... mera koi time fix nahi hai...**

Devki: **sahi hai... sahdi to bus logo ko dikhane ke liye ki hai...** and she went toward room..

Daya: **ise ho kya gaya hai...**

 _ **After lunch**_

Devki: **ab aaj kuch kam hai tumhe...**

Daya: **ha vo kal ke case ki file complete karni hai... DCP sir ko records batane rahege... vese bhi shreya ke sath-2 mere bhi sign chahiye to...**

Devki: **good.. jao phir... me bhi court ja rahi hu... or hua to aaj ma ke yahi rukugi.. to tum mera wait mat karna... vese to tum shayad hi karoge..**. and she went inside room to changed clothes...

Daya: **ye bhi sach me bahut moody hai.. ise ho kya raha hai...**

 **...**

 **After forest incident (in its life ch-21 forest fighter)**

Daya awake in night...and received abhijeet call...

Devki: **itni rat ko kiska call hai...**

Daya: **abhijeet ka... vo kah raha shreya or nivam gayab hai vo,sachin, purvi use dundne gaye hai... ye abhijeet ko kya ho gaya hai... mujhe bhi sath leke chalna chahiye tha na...**

Devki: **abhijeet gaya hi hai na... vo bhi us post pe hai jis post pe tum... to uspe bharosa rakho...**

Daya: **me bureau ja raha hu...**

Devki: **vaha jake kya hoga...shreya ko dundne ke liye bureau..**

Daya: **ha ye bhi sahi hai. me yahi se uske mobile ki laction trace karne ki koshish karta hu. tum so jao. me bahar hall me bethta hu.** and he leave

Devki feeling jealousy: **shreya ko vaha or bhi log dund rahe hai na...location kya vo log trace nahi kar rahe hoge... daya ko bhi..** and she turn off the lamp... and slept again...

After daya received call, he was feeling relief, Daya entered room... devki saw him..

Daya: **vo mil gayi hai... suna hai thodi si pareshan hai... kuch hua shayad vaha pe.. abhi abhijeet ne kuch nahi bataya ... hope jyada problem na hui ho... vo thik hi ho..**

Devki: **ab thik hai na to so jao...**

Daya **: kya ho gaya hai tumhe itna rudely kyu bol rahi ho...**

Devki: **ab kese bolu... rat ho rahi hai.. daya... mujhe subah jaldi uthna hai... kal bat karege na...** Daya slept beside her...

 **...**

 **In morning:**

Daya: **me abhijeet ke yaha jar aha hu... kal ke bare me..**

Devki: **jao mujhe kyu bata rahe ho... vese agar time ho to ... aaj sham ko hum sab log haweli me mil rahe hai... ana ho to aa jana... vese koi jabardasti nahi hai... shreya aa gayi hai... 2 din ki files complete karni hogi..**.and she went toward bathroom.. DAya confused...

 **...**

 **(segment from its life: happy days)**

In evening all was gathered in haweli.. daya entered haweli

Devki(in mind): **thank god... ye aaya to sahi..**

All sat, sachin: **vese shreya aa rahi hai kya?**

Devki: **are ha,, ab kesi hai vo kal rat ke bare me suna... thik to hai vo..**

Daya (with lost voice): un **sab logo ko dund ke to rahuga... 1-1 ko jail ki saza...** devki stared him

purvi (after saw daya): **are in bato ko chodo, vo bilkul thik hai ab. Or vo aana chahti thi but uski mom... unse koi nahi jeet sakta... unhone nahi aane diya**

daya: **bus vo jaldise recover ho jaye us hadse se..**

after that, devki : **ok good night me sone ja rahi hu, kal ka pura din hum log bate karege.. abhi late soyi to phir late hi uthna hoga**

sharda: **to thik hai na kal vese bhi kuch kam nahi hai to ... ruk ja na**

Daya saw devki: **tum apne time ke niyam tod nahi sakti kya**

Devki : **hmmm try karugi...** and she leaved

Purvi: **vese sir kahna thoda ajeeb rahega but mere hisab se aap hum logo ko company dene ki jagah di ko company doge to...**

Sachin feeling awkward: purvi... **agar unhe yaha bethna hai to.**.purvi stared sachin. And he silenced. Daya stood and went toward room.

 **...**

 **In DeVya room**

Devki sat on bed with a novel

Daya: **novel hi padna tha to bahar bethna jyada better nahi tha**

Devki (after saw daya): **tum abhi bhi shreya ko bhul nahi paye ho**

Daya **: matlab**

Devki: **i know usse bahut pyaar karte ho, tumhe usse shadi k liye mana karne ki jarurat kya pad gayi thi**

Daya: **devki mujhe nahi malum tum kya soch rahi ho, par me bachpan se anath hu... koi nahi.. pariwar ke mayne samjhta hu,shreya shayad mere sath apne pariwar ko chod ke aa jati, par isse mujhe bilkul khushi nahi hoti kabhi bhi nahi.. aise me agar shreya ki ma ko is shadi ke karan kuch hota.. to me khud ko kabhi maf nahi kar pata... bahut pyar karti hai vo apni beti se...**

after some silence **or agar tumhe aaj ki bat ka bura laga ho to maf karna.. par shreya ki jagah purvi ya koi or rahta to bhi mera yahi reaction rahta**

Devki: **mere kahne ka vo matlab nahi tha... mene generally pucha tha..**

Daya: **to tum bahar se uth ke kyu aa gayi**

Devki: **mujhe sach me neend aa rahi thi.. novel padke jyada acche se neend aati hai mujhe, ye bat tum jante ho..**

Daya: **hmm.. ab tumhare karan mujhe bhi andar aana pad gaya hai**

Devki: **kyu**

Daya: **purvi ko laga mujhe ander tumhare pas rahna chahiye**

Devki was feeling nervousness: **tumhe bahar jana hai to ja sakte ho..**

Daya: **its ok... ab bahar jauga to vo phir se... sona hi better hai**

And he lay on bed... devki look toward daya's face

Daya: **kya hua...**

Devki : **kuch nahi...** and she switched off the light

Daya: **bahut complain hai na mujhse, jab bhi time dene ka bolti ho tab me ignore kar deta hu... shreya ke karan ya kam ke karan chid ho rahi hai na mijhse..**

Devki (with hesitation): **nahi to...**

in dark, daya was holding devki's face... and kissed her on lips...

devki was shocked: **daya ye sab...**

Daya: **kyu kuch problem hai ... mujhe aisa lagta tum ye sab... karna..chah...**

Devki: **o pleaseee... Mujhe... or bhi kam hai** she tried to stood

Daya: **ab bahar jaogi to jyada odd lagega...** and he pulled devki over him: **sach me ab tumhe shikayat ka koi mauka nahi duga... kabhi bhi nahi... shayad apna routine set karne me thoda time lage... par sach me hum logo ke beech koi bhi nahi hai... na shreya na koi or... i love you devki**

Devki: **i love you too...**

then he laid over her... and they share a passionate kiss. After sometime he removed clothes . Devki closed her eyes.. and they started love-making... "deVya" were feeling something new...

Devki: **sorry me tumse aise bat...**

Daya: **koi problem nahi.. tumhe pura haq hai... chahe jese bat kar sakti hu...** devki smiled AND THEY WERE SLEEP IN each oThER ARM

...

hey shafia i think you liked it... so hows it,,, please review..


	10. Fight or LOVE

**Ok friends, i think Nikhil and kajal was working together in some episodes in cid...**

...

Nikhil always tried to flirt with girls..purvi and shreya take him lightly but kajal was always irritated..

And for this reason, he was more teasing her...slowly Nikhil liked her angry mood...

...

After sometime kajal was transferred to delhi.. Few month later, Nikhil take leave for some days from bureau... his mother was in ill condition...

 _ **At village, after few day**_

Nikhil driving rushed to his bike and suddenly his bike bumped with another bike...

The person " **who fall badly on the road** " stood and remove the helmet and Started Nikhil badly..

Kajal : **andhe ho kya, itni speed me koi bike chalata hai yaha pe... itni choti galiya or... thank god mene helmet pahna hua tha nahi to... aaj to me upper hi pahuch jati...**

Nikhil stood and remove his helmet..Kajal: **tum... tum picha karte hue yah ape bhi aa gaye... sharam aani chahiye tumhe... ek CID officer hoke aisi harkate kese kar sakte ho...** all peoples gathered around them...

Nikhil: **are yaar galti se takra gaya...**

Kajal: **galti se ya janbhujh kar... bureau me bhi tumhari harkate aisi hi thi.. or yaha pe bhi... is ganv me aane ka maksad kya hai tumhara ... mera picha karte hue hi aaye ho na...**

Nikhil: **are me yahi to rahta hu... isi ganv me... mujhe kya malum tha, tum yaha pe rahogi..**.

Kajal: **isi ganv me... kya bakwas kar rahe ho...**

1 old man: **bitiya vo sach bol raha hai... vo yahi pe rahta hai... vo lalchand ka beta hai...**

Kajal: **ooooo to tum hi ho... vo nalayaak... ab tak to tumhe ek majnu samjhti thi... par tum to 1 no. Ke ghatiya insane nikle**

Nikhil confused: **mene aisa kya kar diya...**

KAjal: **tumhari ma yaha bimar padi hai... or tum unhe chod ke vaha pe rahte ho...**

Nikhil: **vaha pe kam karta hu, tabhi to ma ke ilaz ke liye paise...**

Kajal: **apni ma ke ilaaz ke liye paise bhejte ho... khud unhe vaha le ja nahi sakte kya... shame on you...**

Nikhil: **ma jane ko taiyar nahi..**

Kajal: **aise kese nahi... agar zid karke le jate to vo mana nahi karti... tum chahte hi nahi ho vo tumhare sath rahe...**

Nikhil: **aisi koi bat nahi hai... vo me ... vese tumhe meri ma ki itni parwah kyu ho rahi... or tum unhe kabse janti ho... hone wali sas se mil li... or mujhe bataya bhi nahi.**..

Kajal slapped him: **jaban sambhal ke bad karna... mera tumhari ma se utna hi lena dena hai jitna ki baki logo ka... samjhe... NGO chalati hu is ganv me... logo ko jab bhi jarurat hoti hai.. hamari team pahuchati hai samjhe... or aainda se aisi ghatiya bate ki na.. to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga...** and she leave...

1 villager: **kya karara jawaw deke gayi hai...**

Nikhil: **ye is ganv me kab se hai...**

Old man: **ye bachpan me yahi rahti thi... thodi badi hone par apne ma pitaji ke sath bade shahar chali gayi , yaha pe iske dada dadi rahte the... jab iski dadi ki mot bimari se hui... tab isne yaha pe "shakuntla sewa " karke ek sanshta shuru kar di...**

Nikhil: **ye to vahi hai jaha se ma hamesha checkup karwati hai na...par vaha to ye mujhe dikhi hi nahi**

Old man: **sahi pahchana... jabse iski nokri lag gayi shahar me tab se ye yaha sal me 1-2 bar hi aati hai... par yah ape nazar puri rakhti hai... jab bhi jis cheez ki kumi ho turant pura kar deti hai...**

Nikhil: **kaka ab to ispe or jyada pyaar aane lag gaya hai...**

2nd villager: **bachke rahna beta isse... ek bar ganv k eek ladke ne galat harkat kar di thi iske sath... uske bad to... uske ghar pe pure mohaale ko leke ikkhtha ho gayi thi... or sare aam us ki itni pitayi ki... ki**

Nikhil: **ki**

Old man: **ki bechare us ladke ke sath sath uske ma bap ko bhi ganv chod kar jana pada...**

Nikhil: **hmmm danger hai na vo..**

Villager: **vo to hai... vese tumhe darne ki kya jarurat... tum bhi to ek cid officer ho...**

Nikhil: **hmmm dar... kon raha hai... dekhte isse ab kab milna hota...**

...

Next day,

Nikhil was bathing on outside... (yes In village, most of man bath in outside porch of home)

Kajal and 2 girls entered his home and kajal saw Nikhil and shocked...

Kajal entered quickly in her mother bedroom... Nikhil quickly put a towel on him... and move toward inside, wored clothes... then he entered his mother room...

Kajal: **aap mere hisab se ek bar shahar jakar pure taste karwa lijiye...yaha ke doctors ki yahi ray hai bimari jyada badegi to pareshani ho jayegi...**

Nikhil: **bilkul sahi kaha... mene.. mene bhi yahi kaha ma se...** kajal stared him

NI. Mother: **kab kaha tune...** kajal shocked...

Kajal: **kaki aap bura mat manna... par aapke beta kuch kam ka nahi hai..**

Ni. Mother: **vo hi to me kah rahi hu... vo shahar jake police me bharti ho gaya... isse accha to pad likh ke yahi pe koi nokri karta... to aaj ladki bhi mil jati... or ghar bhi acche se chalta... itne bade shahar me to koi ganv wala apni ladki dene ko bhi taiyar nahi hota...** nikhil smiled..

Kajal: **mere kahne ka vo matlab nahi tha... mera matlab... aapka dhyan rakhne ke mamle me koi kam ka nahi hai...**

Ni. Mother: **vo hi to me bhi kah rahi hu... aaj agar iski shadi ho gayi hoti to aaj tumhari jahgah meri bahu meri sewa kar rahi hoti...** Nikhil laughed..

Nikhil: **ma aisa man lo... ki bahu hi sewa kar rahi hai...** kajal again stared him...

Ni. Mother: **sach me beta ab to tumhare jesi koi samjhdar ladki mil jaye ise... jo shahar me rahke bhi sanskar na bhoole to... me manugi iska shahar jana sahi sabit hua... sach bolu beta mujhe to dar lagta hai ki ye shahar se koi bigdi hui ladki na utha laye... nahi to vo to mujhe dudh me makkhi ki tarah nikal fekegi...**

Kajal: **kaki... aap aisa kyu sochti hai... abhi aap aaram kariye... or ab jaldi se jaldi shahar me jake checkup karwa lo.. me chalti hu mujhe or bhi kam hai...**

Nikhil: **vese tumhari nazar me koi aisi ladki hai jo mujhse shadi...**

Kajal: **me kisi ladki ka nuksan nahi karwana chahugi...** and she leave...

Now every day Nikhil reached kajal's NGO place for any silly reason... and as usual kajal was irritated

...

One day Nikhil reached shakuntla sewa sansthan ... and ask one girl about kajal...

Girl: **vo to kal rat ko hi chali gayi delhi... unki chuttiya khatam ho gayi thi... Nikhil became sad...**

 **Nikhil: koi bat nahi kabhi na kabhi to milna hoga..** and he leave..

 **...**

 _ **After 2-3 years**_

Nikhil stood a staircase and decorated a wedding hall with flowers and ribbons... and suddenly someone bumped from stairs and he fallen down...

Kajal: **i am really sorry...**

Nikhil became happy. He stood and act: **dekh ke nahi chal sakti thi... yaha se jane ki jagah nahi phir bhi itni tezi se ja rahe ho...vo to accha tha ki sidiya jyada unchi nahi thi... varna aaj to me upper hi pahunch gaya tha...**

Kajal shocked: **mere diolog mujhpe hi... or tum yaha kya kar rahe ho...**

Nikhil: **vo to mujhe tumse puchna chaiye.. mera picha karte karte yaha tak aa gayi... sharam aani chahiye tumhe...**

SHreya came: **kya hua Nikhil..**

Kajal: **ye yaha kya kar raha hai..**

Shreya: **are jese tum purvi ki acchi dost ho vese ye bhi to hai... or shayad tum bhool rahi ho.. yaha pe sabhi CID officers aane wale hai... afterall ye hamari purvi ki shadi hai** (yes its purvi marriage segment... if you read "its life, then you know about song sequence in between NIJAL)

Nikhil: **vese tumhe sharam aani chahiye tumhari chuttiyo me tum NGO ko time na dekar yaha shadi enjoy kar rahi ho..**

KAjal: **just shut up... ab ek bar bola to bahut bura hogaaa..**

Nikhil: **ek min ye diolog tumne bola than a last time to is bar meri bari hai...shreya confused..**

Kajal: **yaaaar... isse aacha to me is shadi me aati hi nahi,... chalo shreya yaha se...**

Nikhil: **vese koi help chahiye to bula lena please...aakhir tumne hi meri ma ki sewa ki hai...**

Shreya: **ab ye Nikhil ki ma kaha se aa gayi... pahle sachin sir ki mom ko purvi ne bachaya or badle me bechari purvi ko shadi karni pad rahi hai... or ab tum bhi... kahi tum to...**

Nikhil: **are wah shreya tumhare muh me gheeee shakkar... bolo tumhara koi kam karna hai kya...**

Shreya: **haa karna to hai... vo office ki files incomplete padi hai to...**

Nikhil: **are mujhe pankaj bula raha hai shayad me aata hu abhi...** and he leave..

Kajal: **dekha ek number ka nikkma insane hai... or aise insan ke sath me shadi ka sochugi... never... harkate to sab gawaro ke jesi hai... anpad kahi ka...** and both smiled and leave..

 **...**

And then in sangeet ceremony Nikhil and kajal perform on BABY nu BASE pasand hai **(its life, ch-7 marriage celebration)...**

 **...**

 _ **After sangeet ceremony:**_

Nikhil to kajal: **vese yar tum to dance bhi bahut aacha kar leti ho... to hum log ab chale**

Kajal: **excuse me kaha**

Nikhil: **vo shoping karne ko, vo tumne, tarika or shreya ne abhi to bola... manjawe menu shopping karade... to me taiyar hu... me man gaya chalo shoping karne..**.kajal stared him...

Kajal yelled: **tum mera picha nahi chod sakte kya...**

DAya: **kya hua kajal kuch problem hai...**

Kajal: **nahi sir..** and then she leave..

 **...**

 **Next day, joota chupayi rasm:**

When daya asked devki for shoes... devki ignored him and say that she was not so fool as she told about shoes... and kajal clicked a idea..

Kajal (in mind): **aap bevkuf nahi to kya hua... or koi to hai..**. and she leave..

 **...**

Kajal: **Nikhil...**

Nikhil: **tumne mera nam liya... OMG**

Kajal: **yar mujhe malum hai me tumse bahut rudly bat kar rahi thi... par ab bat sachin sir ki izzat par aan padi hai.. to mujhe aisa laga yah ape sirf tum hi ho jo meri madad kar sakte ho...**

Nikhil: **kyu kya hua...**

Kajal: **ek min joote chupane me tum purvi ke sath to nahi ho na...**

Nikhil: **pagal ho kya me hamesha is mamle me sachin sir ke sath hu...**

Kajal: **thank god... vo tarika or shreya ko malum pad gaya ki joote kaha hai... or fero ke bad vo vaha jakar joote lane wali hai to... mere pas ek idea hai... agar tum bolo to... me nahi chahti sachin sir ka nuksan ho... unhone meri bahut help ki hui hai...**

Nikhil: **really unhe malum pad gaya... joote to hum logo ne upper wale room ke bathroom ke flushed box me chupaye hai...**

Kajal: **sheeeee**

Nikhil: **are chinta mat karo vo pura khali hai... or plastic ki polithin me hai vo...**

Kajal: **ooo thank god matlab ab hum vo joote kahi or chupa to sakte hai... jaldi chalo...** Nikhil and kajal went..

 _ **After some time,**_

Kajal: **thank you very much Nikhil... tumne aaj hamari izzat bacha li..** and she kissed on his cheeks .. Nikhil blushed and kajal leave..

 **...**

After that kajal told about nikhil's dumbness to all and took neg from sachin **(its life ch-7 ending part)** All beat Nikhil...

 **...**

Kajal sat in her car and saw that Nikhil was sadly sat on a bike...

Kajal went near him: **kya hua aise thobda kyu latka rakha hai..**

Nikhil: **tumhare liye ye sab bahut aasan hai na... mere pyaar ka mazak udaya... tumne aaj sabit kar hi diya... ki tum kitni patthar dil ho.. ...**

Kajal: **ye tum kya kah rahe ho ... mene bus mazak.. or joote churana..vo sirf ek rasm..**

Nikhil: **bachpan se aisa hi to ho raha hai... papa ne kabhi dhyan nahi diya, vo chod ke chale gaye... ma bhi bimar rahti or me unhe khush bhi nahi rakh pata hu... hamesha dar lagta ki kahi vo mujhse dur na ho jaye... or ek ladki ko sacche dil se chaha or vo bhi... sach me tumne sabit kar diya ki me kisi bhi kabil nahi hu... aaj sab ki nazro me tumne mujhe bevkuf sabit kar diya** and tears dropped from his eyes and he turned...

Kajal: **i am really sorry.. Nikhil.. mujhe nahi malum tha ki tumhe... itna bura.. sorry Nikhil... but rally tum itne bure nahi ho... me ..**

Nikhil (looked other side): **par tumhari nazro me me hamesha bura hi rahuga...**

Kajal: **please Nikhil... mene aisa kab kaha tum bure ho... i like you... bus vo tum itna pareshan karte ho to... thodi chid hoti hai... tum sach me bahut acche ho... tumhari ma bhi tumhe bahut pasand karti hai... or bureau me bhi sab log tumhare intelligence ki tariff karte hai... kese tumne apni ma k illaz ke liye apni jan khatre me dali thi sab malum hai mujhe... please Nikhil... apne aap ko blame mat karooo.. ye sab bus ek mazak tha... or kuch nahi... i am really very sorry.. mene bus ek natak kiya tha taki me joote le saku... sach me..**

Nikhil turned and laughed badly... now his eyes really filled with tears because he was laughing...

Nikhil: **oh my god... kajal ... tum bhi... kitni jaldi bevkuf ban jati ho... o god.. me bhi natak hi kar raha tha... sach me... tum bhi mujhe pasand kari ho... or meri ma... or burau wale.. o god kajal... mera pet dukhne lag gaya ab to...**

Kajal hit him badly (with tears): **shame on you Nikhil... abhi bhi mazak... bahut hi bekar ho tum...**

Nikhil: **vese ab hisab barabar ho gaya... vese ab to tum bhi man jao.. hum dono bevkufo ki Jodi sach me bahut acchi lagegi... please yar...**

Kajal: **mujhe bat hi nahi karni tumse...**

Nikhil: **are yar ... really agar tum mujhse shadi kar logo to ek bimar ma ki duaye lagegi tumhe...ma bhi bahut khush ho jayegi or me bhi...**

Kajal yelled: **shut up Nikhil... kabhi bhi serius ho hi nahi sakte kya life me...**

Nikhil stood properly: **sorry kajal... vo bus... vese ek min..** he removed a small box from his pocket and held a diamond ring in his fingers and sat on the knee...

Nikhil: **sach me kajal baki sab bate mazak hai... par is waqt me bilkul serious hu... or me bus tumhe yahi puchna chata hu ki kya tum mujhse shadi karogi... please...**

Kajal: **ye sab kya hai..**

Nikhil: **is bar mene ma ko apne dil ki bat bata di.. or ma ne hi mujhse kaha me tumhe propose karu... kyuki usnhe pura yakeen tha ki tum man jaogi... or mujhe malum that um purvi ki shadi ko miss nahi karogi... isliye me ye ring yaha pe apne sath laya... or rahi bat jooto ki... tum purvi ki itni acchi dost ho... or sachin sir ke liye joote mango... bat kuch hazam nahi hui thi... phir bhi tumne pahli bar mujhse kuch manga to tumhare liye vo bhi kiya...** kajal shocked

Nikhil: **really kajal, ma ne bataya ki kese tumne unhe samjhaya ki meri ye nokri buri nahi... ulta unhe garv mahsus karwaya meri nokri ko leke... or jab tum meri ma ko itna acche se samjha sakti ho... to mere dil ko bhi samjh sakti hogi... so kajal... i ask you again... will you marry me?** Kajal stunned

kajal: **par me shadi ke liye CID team nahi chodne wali hu...**

Nikhil: **to kon kaha raha hai ...chod do...**

Kajal: **accha tum yaha Mumbai me.. or me vaha delhi me...**

Nikhil: **bus itni si bat... ya to me delhi transfer ke liye application submit kar duga.. ya tum Mumbai ke liye... or abhi ke abhi to hum shadi karege nahi, to wait to ho sakta hai na.**..kajal smiled and took the ring...

Kajal: **to ye angoothi bhi usi waqt pahnana.. or rahi bat... to shopping ki bat to bhulna hi mat... or movies ki bhi nahi, or kisi bhi chees ke liye nahi..**

Nikhil: **sab manjoor par vese tum bhi kamaogi na...** and he laugh

Kajal: **phir se Nikhil...** and she hugged Nikhil... all clapped from behind...

tarika: **kya bat hai, aaye the purvi ki shadi me.. par lagta hai ab bahut jald tumhari bhi shadi me aana padega..**

Nikhil: **abhi kaha... abhi pahle iske ma papa se to bat karlu... ye hi itna bura marti hai... .pata nahi iske papa kese hoge...** all laughed

...

 **After 2 year, they tied in a knot...They settled in delhi...** (ye delhi, because nikhil leave cid ) **and lived happily**

 **...**

 **so hope you liked it... good bye all NIjaL fans... its for you...**


End file.
